


Oh dear oh dear oh dear

by cryingfngrl



Category: Hachimitsu to Clover | Honey and Clover
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingfngrl/pseuds/cryingfngrl





	Oh dear oh dear oh dear

Oh dear oh dear oh dear


End file.
